El Carrusel
by Fiilos Tucker
Summary: Léanlo xD mala para resumenes D:
1. Invitación

Mi primer Fanfic (. perdonen mi inexperiencia)

Y una vez más, nos encontramos en la preparatoria de South Park y a un Tweek que estaba paranoico, bueno, más de lo normal. El ojiverde había llegado a su salón más temprano de lo normal, y el hecho de pensar en ello era demasiada presión para él.

Abrió la perilla de la puerta lentamente, y observo que aún estaba oscuro. Trató de hallar el interruptor de la pared, palpando con los dedos cautelosamente toda la extensión de concreto frío y blanco hasta que sus dedos tocaron algo de plástico duro.

"Bien... ahora con cuidado o podría electrocutarme... dios... o... ¡puede que pase algo peor! ¡ME PUEDO MATAR, DIOS! ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!" y en medio de los violentos temblores de su cuerpo encendió por accidente el interruptor.

Apretó los ojos cómo si esperara que una gran roca cayera del cielo y muriera. Pero al cabo de unos segundos abrió un ojo para analizar la situación actual: Nada ocurrió.

Tweek se asustó un poco pues al cabo de unos minutos empezaron a  
>encenderse los focos de neón.<p>

Clyde iba caminando por el pasillo y vio a su pequeño amigo rubio apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Hey, Tweek...- Al ver que su rubio amigo no volteaba a su llamado levantó un poco más la voz- ¡Tweek!

-¡GAH! Oh, Clyde, eres tú.

-Claro que soy yo, ¿quién creías que era?- Clyde irradiaba energía  
>y su sonrisa calidez.<p>

Poco a poco Tweek se empezó a sentir más seguro. Clyde entró al salón y tiro su mochila en un mesa banco de atrás.

-Craig…- dijo en voz baja y al parecer Clyde lo escuchó.

-¿Craig?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa-Tweek, honestamente ¿Te sigue  
>gustando?<p>

-No es gustar, creo que y-yo...- Esto último lo dijo casi quebrándose  
>por dentro.<p>

Craig lo ponía muy mal. Ciertamente cuando se juntaban en grupito a la hora del almuerzo, Craig le mandaba indirectas al rubio. Pero sólo duraban un instante pues a veces volvía a su faceta de "Oh, no me importa nada".

Eso lo hacía sentir un poco mal. Que luego se convirtió en peor y  
>peor.<p>

-¡Hey, Tweekers!- Gritó Craig desde el fondo del pasillo. Esto sacó  
>al rubio de sus pensamientos.<p>

-¡Tweek!- dijo Clyde en voz baja-¿Enserio?- Pero antes de que Tweek  
>pudiese decirle, Craig tomó sus hombros e hizo que Tweek se calmara un<br>poco de sus violentos temblores.

-Hola, hola- Dijo Craig en un tono melodioso. "Ok, esto es raro" Pensó  
>Clyde mientras los veía a ambos caminar hacia él.<p>

-Y ahora ¿qué bicho te picó?- Le dijo Clyde con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo ser feliz por 20 minutos o qué?- La sonrisa  
>del rostro de Craig había desaparecido y le hizo una seña con su dedo.<p>

-Claro que puedes, tienes TODO el derecho de serlo… lo que quiero  
>saber es por qué. Sabes, es raro de tu parte verte… así...<p>

-Ha, ha, ha- Dijo Craig sarcásticamente- Pues la razón es...- empezó a buscar en su mochila y sacó un anuncio muy colorido, del tamaño de una hoja común y corriente. La desenrolló y se la restregó en la cara a Clyde.- Esto.

-¿La Feria?- Preguntó confundido. Craig no era el tipo de chico que quisiera divertirse en una feria.

-Vendrá mañana a South Park. Y he estado ahorrando un poco para esto.

-¿LA FERIA?- Clyde aún no se tragaba ese cuento.

-Sí, Clyde, la maldita FERIA- Craig se empezó a irritar un poco.

-¿Y con quién irás?

-Pues... yo...- Craig miró a Tweek por un instante- Iré con Tweekers, tú y Token.

-Y ¿Cuándo dijiste que vendrá a South Park?

-MAÑANA, ¿acaso tienes memoria de corto plazo o qué?- Dijo algo enfadado Craig.

-Bien, bien... yo sí iré- dijo Clyde riéndose.

-¿Qué tal tú, Tweekers?- Preguntó Craig despeinando (más de lo que esta) al rubio- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Clyde tosió para hacerle saber que AUN estaba allí.

-Bueno, con NOSOTROS...- Tweek sonrió nerviosamente pero se desvaneció al recordar algo.

-P-Pero tengo cita con el doctor a las 3…

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Parece que dependes de todo con el doctor!- Tweek se encogió en hombros.

-Pues sí, Craig- habló Clyde- ese doctor es el que evita que le de un paro cardiaco al pobre de Tweek.

-Pero Tweekers, ¿tú quieres venir, cierto? Independientemente de lo que diga el doctor, ¿verdad?

"Sí y no" pensó Tweek.

-Bueno yo... s-sí...

-Entonces si el doctor te dice que no irás me vas a hablar y me esperarás en la puerta de tu casa a las 5- dijo Craig con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Por dentro estaba emocionado pero simplemente esbozó una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, chicos- Dijo una voz femenina que se acercaba al salón.

Era Wendy Testaburger acompañada de Eric Cartman "Genial, el dúo dinámico" pensó Craig haciéndole una seña mental con su dedo.

Y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos se empezó a llenar el salón.

-Iré a sacar mis libros, ¿alguien más va a v-venir?-preguntó Tweek.

-Voy conti…- pero antes de que Craig terminara de hablar Clyde lo jaló del brazo- ¿Qué rayos quieres Clyde?

-Tweek, adelántate. En un rato iremos contigo- Le dio una cálida sonrisa. Tweek sólo asintió y camino afuera del salón- Bien, ahora dime enserio POR QUÉ tanto interés en la feria.

-Sólo quiero... tú sabes, compartir un tiempo con mis amigos.

-Sí, y yo soy Chuck Norris- Clyde no se tragaba ese cuento.

De repente al fondo del salón la voz de Stan Marsh gritó: "¡Hey, chicos! ¡He escuchado que mañana va a venir la feria aquí a South Park y según los rumores dicen que instalarán una monstruosa montaña rusa, darán 200 dólares al chico que aguante más tiempo sin vomitar en ella!" Clyde miró con los ojos abiertos como platos a Craig.

-¿¡ACASO QUIERES QUE TWEEK SE SUICIDE O QUÉ?- Craig tapó la boca del castaño pues había llamado la atención.

-¡Cállate, NO! Tweekers no se subirá a esa cosa. ¿Por quién rayos me tomas Clyde?- Clyde quitó la mano de Craig de su boca.

- ¿200 Dólares?

-Sí, necesito el dinero.

-¿Y no es más fácil si trabajaras en vez de gastártelo en cigarros?- Lo miró incrédulo.

-Clyde, ¿sabes que no me importa lo que pienses verdad?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro para darse media vuelta y alcanzar a Tweek.

- ¿Y enserio nos vas a obligar a subir a ella?- dijo caminando atrás de él.

-A Tweekers no, a ustedes sí- Craig vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo a Clyde se le caía la quijada al escuchar eso.

-P-Pero Token aún no te ha dicho si va a venir con nosotros a la…- Pero antes de que pudiese terminar Craig habló.

-Él fue el primero que me dijo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿CUANDO?

-Hace como... 2 semanas.

-¿DOS SEMANAS?

-Sí- El pelinegro buscó a Tweek con la mirada y una vez que lo localizó se dirigió hasta él. Mientras Clyde se fue a su casillero. Las lágrimas se empezaron a formar en los ojos del castaño. "Siempre ha sido tan llorón" pensó Craig. Craig se apoyó en el casillero a un lado del tembloroso rubio.

-Tweekers... ¿Enserio quieres venir con nosotros? Digo, nadie te está obligando-Y era cierto, nadie le estaba diciendo que tenía que ir.

-Ngh Craig, enserio quiero ir. Ya hace un r-rato que no salgo con ustedes.

-Bueno… si así están las cosas… Entonces mañana a las 5 en la puerta de tu casa.

-Claro, C-Craig…

Craig tomó sus cuadernos y se fue hasta el salón. Tweek no entendía porqué tenía que enamorarse de alguien como él. "Tiene a cualquier chica a su alcance, incluso creo que hasta chicos. Y no entiendo porqué ni siquiera se ha dado el tiempo de considerar alguna de sus ofertas." Craig siempre le contaba a Tweek sobre TODO. Sus problemas en casa, sobre las prácticas de Futbol americano (ya que a petición de Stan se unió al equipo), sobre cómo mandaba a joder a su madre con un gesto de su dedo a las chicas que lo acosaban y cosas de ese tipo.

"¿Acaso se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento por él?" Pensó el rubio, sintiendo que un ligero rubor coloreaba sus pálidas mejillas. "Bueno, últimamente siento como si en verdad YA se dio cuenta…" Eso hacía que Tweek se estresara más de sólo pensarlo, por que, Craig va a confrontarlo a él, y la gente pensará que va a haber otra pelea y si enserio creen que va a haber una, van a empujarlos a ella y Tweek no quiere lastimar a Craig. O… ¿al revés?

-E-Esto es… demasiada… ¡presión!- dijo en voz baja, como si estuviera maldiciendo.

Tweek había pensado en distintas situaciones sobre cómo, cuándo y dónde decirle a Craig lo que él sentía.

Una de las más improbables era la de la Feria y había pensado en cada detalle.

Primero irían a los carritos chocones (aunque Tweek estaba seguro de que su corazón saldría de su garganta con uno de los choques), después al remolino (aunque Tweek estuviese seguro de que vomitaría todo su aparato digestivo), o también ¿porqué no? La terrible montaña rusa (para entonces en un giro brusco hubiese salido volando del asiento y caería al cruel y frío pavimento poniendo así, el fin a su vida), y si no a la rueda de la fortuna (como sea, ésta era, de una escala del 1 al 10, la 6 de las más peligrosas. Ya que podría caerse el lugar en donde él esta o algo como eso); pero no le importaba si todo eso llegara a pasar lo único que quiere es confesarle que lo ha amado desde, bueno, MUCHO tiempo atrás.

-Tweek- Clyde había llegado por detrás y esto hizo que Tweek despertara de sus pensamientos.

-¡GAH! Clyde… p-pensé que ya estabas en clase…

-No, venía a asegurarme de que Craig no te obligó a ir a la Feria…

-No te preocupes C-Clyde, ¿porqué nadie me cree que ENSERIO quiero ir? ¡GAH!

-Sí, pero sólo por que Craig te preguntó… dime… ¿Te sigue gustando Craig?

-Por que no es normal que hayas aceptado... BUENO, sólo por que Craig  
>va ir aceptaste...<p>

Tweek sintió que su cara ardía por un instante volviéndose completamente roja.

-¡GAH! ¡CLARO QUE NO CLYDE!

-Tweek seamos honestos, si tanto te gusta Craig… ¿Porqué no se lo  
>has dicho?<p>

"Porque tengo miedo de lo que piense de mí"-Porque... no tengo razón de decírselo... ¡además es demasiada presión!

-¿Pero acaso nunca habías pensado en la posibilidad de que TALVEZ, solo talvez, el pueda corre...?- Clyde fue interrumpido bruscamente

-Sí- Dijo Tweek sin vacilar.

-¿Entonces qué esperas?

-Me creas o no... Ngh, el momento preciso...

Tweek cerró su casillero, tomó su termo y entró al salón con sus libros. Clyde quedo un poco perplejo por lo que el rubio había dicho.

-Sr. Tweak ¿Porque ha entrado tarde?

-D-Disculpe Señorita Lautner... Fui por mis libros- Tweek levanto el libro de historia en su mano.

-Bien, pase a su lugar- La maestra lo miró con desaprobatoria- Seguiremos con el tema de qué era la guerra civil...

Clyde entró al salón siendo cuidadoso de que la maestra no lo viera hasta que cerró la puerta, sonó el portazo y falló.

-Sr. Donovan... ¿seria tan amable de dejar de hacer lo que sea que este haciendo y podría sentarse?

-Oh, Claro señorita Lautner...

Clyde se encogió cuando se sentó en su silla al sentir como todos los ojos de la clase estaban clavados en el como agujas. Tweek estaba sentado atrás de él

-Hey, Clyde- Tweek tocó su hombro con la yema de su dedo.

-Oh, Tweek ¿que pasa?

-Um... Me toco ser pareja de Kenny para el proyecto y quería saber si...

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál proyecto?- Clyde lo interrumpió.

-Antes de que entraras, la maestra nos encargo un proyecto y me puso de pareja con el…

-¿Y qué paso con Craig?

-Craig es tu pareja, y... quería saber si quisieras cambiármelo por Kenny... de cierta forma, m-me siento intimidado...

- Bueno, está bien, pero la próxima vez defiende lo que te corresponde por derecho...- dijo moviendo un dedo en desaprobatoria y se volteó para ver el pizarrón.

-¡GAH! pero Clyde! ¡Eso es mucha presión!

-¿Pero él te importa no?- aún seguía hablando con él de espaldas.

"Rayos" -¡Sí pero...!

La 'Señorita' Lautner se levanto de su escritorio con una hoja y una pluma.

-Chicos quiero que pasen al frente y me digan con quien están para el proyecto.

Entonces se empezaron a levantar todos y a anotarse en la hoja. Craig se levanto de su asiento, se anoto con Clyde y se devolvió.

-¡Oh dios, ya no puedo! Craig ya los anoto

-Oh, con que así están las cosas...

-¿E-Entonces?- Tweek se estaba poniendo más y más nervioso.

-Pues tendremos que esperar que Kenny no te manosee...

-¿¡QUÉ?

Kenny era el muchacho que mas 'codiciado' entre chicas y chicos (ya que todos sabían que Kenny tiraba para cualquier lado). Además de que era muy agradable su presencia, claro, sin contar su lado pervertido, y que era algo irresponsable, y también impuntual, pero aún así su apariencia había mejorado con los años.

Desde que Kenny había dejado de usar esas chamarras enormes, podías ver su cabello dorado y sus ojos azules, su sonrisa perfecta, e incluso entender todo lo que salía de su boca. Bueno, al menos se llevarían bien, ¿no?

-Tweek—!

Una voz profunda y aterciopelada se hizo escuchar y una sudadera naranja apareció enfrente de sus narices

-Gah! Oh, Kenny, h-hola.

-¿Estas listo para pasar un fin de semana inolvidable?-Kenny enarco una ceja y su sonrisa era de lujuria.

Dios, sea lo que estuviese pensando Kenny no era bueno...

-¿A q-qué te refieres, K-Kenny?- Tweek se ruborizo.

-¡Al proyecto, tontito Tweek! Bueno, cambiando de tema... ¿Irás mañana  
>a la feria?<p>

-Oh, sí, iré con Clyde, Token y C-Craig ¿y tú?

-¡Bien! entonces mañana talvez nos veamos...

-S-Sí Talvez...

-Y dime...- Kenny tomó un mechón del cabello de Tweek y empezó a darle vueltas entre sus dedos mientras que Tweek se sonrojaba un poco-¿Qué quieres hacer de proyecto?

-Gah, bueno... no sé... ¿lo quieres hacer de algún t-tema en especial?

-Mm...- Dejo su mechón para darse media vuelta- no, pero iré a preguntarle a Kyle- Kenny solo volteo su rostro que revelaba una encantadora sonrisa- Él nos puede dar una idea.

-Ngh, O-Ok.

Por alguna extraña razón Tweek se ponía nervioso ante la presencia de su amigo rubio Clyde tocó el hombro de Tweek y éste saltó (literalmente) de su silla, pero para sorpresa de ambos un chico con cierta chaqueta azul lo había atrapado y ahora Tweek estaba colgado en sus brazos.

-Tweekers, ¿Estás bien?

-uh...-"Oh dios, no puedo respirar" Tweek sentía que su estómago se hacía nudos, Craig por su parte, se sentía extraño. Trataba al rubio con mucho cuidado, como si fuese de cristal.

-¿Tweek?

-Y-Yo...Yo...- Tweek se paralizó cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Parecía que el tiempo se detuvo y Craig podía atravesar su mente. No había barreras, ni secretos, ni nada que el rubio ocultara tras sus ojos verdes. Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y el alma de Tweek era tan pura…

-Esto...- Fue lo único que Craig pudo decir. Estiró un poco sus brazos para que Tweek pudiese bajar de él.

Craig no supo porqué se sintió de aquella forma. Era extraño, siempre se había sentido normal con la presencia del rubio... ¿Porqué sintió algo en su estómago? ¿Por qué sintió que un sonrojo inundaba su cara cuando vio los ojos esmeraldas de Tweek? ¿Por qué sintió que su corazón se aceleraba? ¿Qué era lo que Craig Tucker estaba experimentando?

/ dejen reviews!


	2. ¿Celos?

Tweek no pudo sostener la mirada y se levantó de los brazos de Craig. Y el pelinegro, por su parte, estaba muy sonrojado.

-¡Craig!- Token lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Le dedicó una mirada asesina a Token.

-¿Q-Qué quieres Token?- Craig se dio cuenta de que Token lo vio sonrojarse. Se tapo la cara con el brazo y simuló una tos.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Bueno, al parecer sí funcionó- ¿Acaso tienes temperatura? Te ves algo sonrojado.

-A-Ah, bueno- Craig se aclaró la garganta y se destapó la cara- Ahora que lo mencionas... creo que me esta doliendo un poco la garganta.

"Pretexto" pensó Craig.

Craig caminó hasta el escritorio de la profesora y fingió una tos de perro.

-Señor Tucker, ¿No se supone que debe de estar trabajando en el proyecto?

Craig volvió a toser antes de contestarle- Ah, disculpe profesora- tos- es que creo que me siento mal. ¿Me daría- tos- permiso de ir a la enfermería?

La profesora se quedó viendo a Craig por un momento, analizándolo de arriba a abajo. Sabía que el pelinegro buscaba cualquier excusa para salirse de clases, pero el sonrojo lo hacía más convincente. Por último, la maestra suspiró derrotada.

-Bien, pero recuerde que tiene que ponerse de acuerdo con su compañero de equipo para terminar el proyecto.

-Sí- tos- volveré en cuanto me sienta mejor.

Craig se dio la vuelta para caminar hasta la puerta y salió disparado al baño. Abrió la puerta del baño pensando que no habría nadie y para su sorpresa estaba Butters lavándose las manos.

-¿Butters?

-Oh, hola Craig- Butters le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Craig pensó que Butters sabría cómo ayudarlo a saber cómo se sentía. Pero él se sentía extraño al hablar de algo tan importante con él.

-Erm... Butters...- El pelinegro se sonrojaba más con la simple idea de lo que iba a salir de su boca.

-¿Qué pasa Craig? Te ves algo rojo...

-Dios... Umm... ¿acaso...?-"Vamos Tucker... ¡SIN RODEOS!"- ¿Acaso tú sabes cuando a una persona le gustas?

Butters se secó las manos y se acercó a Craig. El rubio puso su mano derecha en el hombro del pelinegro.

-¿Craig Tucker está buscando ayuda con...- se dio una vuelta y se puso en su pose de "supervillano"- ¿El Profesor Caos?- Craig enarcó una ceja.

-Butters, a nuestra edad ya dejamos de hacer esas idioteces de "héroes y villanos"...- hizo las comillas con las manos y cruzó sus brazos.

-Bueno...- El rubio caminó hasta la puerta y empezó a abrir la perilla MUY lentamente- Si no quieres mi ayuda...-

Craig tardó en decidirse si debería dejarlo ir pero se dio cuenta de que no podía preguntarle a nadie más.

-E-Espera...-Dijo sin mirarlo- ¿Sí sabes?

-Craig, es obvio que le gustas.

El pelinegro sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y se quedó perplejo. ¿Acaso Butters sabía de quién estaba hablando?

-¿Q-Qué?- Pero era demasiado tarde: Butters ya se había ido del baño.

Craig corrió hasta que hayo a un rubio dando la vuelta del pasillo.

-¡Butters! ¡Espera!- Craig alcanzó a tomar del hombro s Butters. El rubio miró sobre su hombro.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- Butters volteo a ver a Craig- Parece ser que quieres rendirte a la voluntad de el Profesor Caos...

-Butters, deja de decir estupideces y ayúdame- Craig había tomado por los hombros al rubio y empezó a apretarlo.

-Esta bien- dijo sintiéndose importante por un segundo hasta que sintió las uñas del pelinegro encajarse más y más y el dolor aumento- Ah, p-pero deja de apretarme...

Craig no se había percatado de ello y soltó sus hombros.

-Craig, yo te ayudaré. Sé que esto es importante para ti- Butters volvió a darle una dulce sonrisa.

-¿E-Enserio?- Butters pareció ver que los ojos grises del pelinegro brillaron.

-Sí… ¿Acaso no ibas a la enfermería?- apuntó Butters a la puerta atrás de ellos.

-Ah… cierto… nah, le diré a la maestra que me sentí mejor…- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Por cierto, ¿quién es tu compañero para el proyecto?

Craig empezó a caminar lentamente con dirección al salón, el rubio le siguió de inmediato. Butters empezó a frotar sus nudillos, un hábito de hace años atrás.

-Soy pareja de Pip.

-Oh, ¿ese chico de acento inglés? Usualmente la pandilla de Stan lo molesta, y yo pienso que es un buen muchacho…

-Y lo es. Pero es algo tímido, aunque con lo poco que le he hablado dice que a pesar de todo lo que le dicen sólo trata de ser nuestro amigo…

-Vaya… cómo la vida puede ser injusta algunas veces…- dijo Craig suspirando.

-Y que lo digas… a propósito, ¿cómo va tu hermana en la escuela?

-¿Rubí…? Bueno ella… supongo que le va bien… apenas empezó la secundaria y ya es la "más popular". No entiendo cómo es que a las chicas les importa tanto ese asunto de la "popularidad".

-Un día discurría sobre las chicas. Son algo que no entiendo ni comprendo todavía…- Craig vio con asombro a Butters.

"Por primera vez parece que Butters dijo algo que sonó inteligente" Pensó el pelinegro. Butters se detuvo al llegar a la puerta del salón y la abrió cortésmente.

-Señor Tucker, ¿se sintió mejor?- la maestra dejó de escribir en el pizarrón al ver a ambos.

La clase entera se detuvo sólo para observarlos.

-S-Sí, gracias...-Craig empezó a caminar hacia su escritorio.

-Hey, Craig- Stan le había llamado. Craig se acercó a su lugar.

-¿Qué quieres Marsh?- preguntó sin interés.

-¿Vas a ir a la feria mañana?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Sí, alrededor de las 5.

-Oh, ¿y participarás en el concurso?- Stan volteo a ver su escritorio y empezó a rayar una esquina con su lápiz.

-Tal vez... 200 Dólares son 200 Dólares...- Craig desvió la vista para tratar de encontrar a Tweek.

-Heh, tienes razón...- Stan dejo de garabatear su banca para ver a Craig- Creo que ambos nos divertiremos en el concurso ¿no crees?

El timbre del almuerzo sonó y la maestra había salido de clases y varias personas habían salido del salón. Craig había clavado sus ojos como dagas cuando vio que Kenny estaba riendo y abrazando a Tweek

-Espera un momento, después hablamos Marsh...

Craig no despegaba la vista de los 2 rubios, y en cuanto más se acercaba a ellos más ideas de cómo matar dolorosamente a Kenny entraban en su cabeza.

La banca de Kenny estaba pegada a la de Tweek, mientras que Clyde estaba de pie frente a ellos y los tres estaban platicando y riendo.

-Hey, Craig- Kenny dijo mientras dejaba de revolver los cabellos de Tweek y le dedico una sonrisa al pelinegro- ¿qué te trae por estos rumbos?- Kenny había rodeado con un brazo a Tweek y Tweek estaba  
>temblando un poco al ver a Craig clavar su mirada en él.<p>

-Clyde- Craig tenía que desviar su mirada para evitar estallar en ese instante.

Craig estaba apunto de gritarle a Kenny que alejara sus sucias y pervertidas manos de su Tweekers... esperen, ¿SU Tweekers? ¿Qué acaba de pensar? ¿Qué le hace pensar que Tweek le pertenece? Craig  
>agitó su cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos y volver al primer tema: Clyde.<p>

-¿Te sentiste mejor Craig?- Clyde camino sin voltear atrás. Craig camino junto a él hasta que ambos llegaron a la puerta.

Kenny y Tweek estaban algo confundidos. Kenny miró a Tweek y se levantó de su asiento para ir a reunirse con su grupo de amigos. Claro, espero a que Tweek sacara su termo de café y lo acompañara  
>hasta la cafetería.<p>

-¿Craig está enfadado con nosotros o algo así?

-N-Ni idea tengo, a v-veces se pone de mal humor, p-pero no por la nada...- Tweek tomó un sorbo de su café mientras seguían caminando.

-¡Hey Kenny!- Kyle estaba parado en la puerta que daba al patio junto con Stan y Cartman.

-Whoops, Tweek creo que tendré que dejarte...- Sin más que decir se puso el gorro de su sudadera y salió corriendo en dirección a su amigo pelirrojo.

Tweek estaba un poco sacado de onda por lo que le había pasado con Kenny antes de que Craig llegara al salón.

-FLASHBACK-

-¡Tweek—!- Kenny había regresado de hablar con Kyle.

-¿Q-Qué te dijo Kyle?

-Me sugirió que podíamos hacer una exposición de recortes o fotos,  
>dijo que era lo más sencillo de hacer.<p>

Kenny tomó su banca y la movió hasta que estaba pegada a la de Tweek.

-¿C-Crees que Craig esté enfermo o sólo lo h-hizo para salirse de clases?

-Mm... Tweek... ¿a ti enserio te importa mucho Craig?

-B-Bueno, s-sí... es mi m-mejor amigo- Tweek se empezaba a poner más nervioso.

-¿Y acaso tú crees que a Craig le importes igual? Digo, no lo tomes de mala forma...

-S-Sí te entiendo, b-bueno... y-yo... no sé

-Ah, ya veo...-Kenny soltó una pequeña risa y se acomodo para poder ver de frente a Tweek.

Kenny se acercó a Tweek hasta que sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros. Tweek empezó a temblar como loco cuando Kenny tomó su cara.

-Tweek, relájate...-La voz aterciopelada de Kenny rozaba en su oído.

-K-Kenny...-Tweek estaba completamente sonrojado.

-Yo pienso que no es sólo por que él sea tu amigo... si no por que te gusta...

Kenny se separó de Tweek y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Q-Qué te hace pensar que a mi m-me g-gusta?

-Tweek, seamos sinceros. Craig es un chico que, no lo niego, vale la pena tratar de conseguir una cita con él. Además hay señas claras: eres su mejor amigo después de esa pelea de tercer año, siempre andas tras él y siempre andas preocupándote por él... es algo obvio que te gusta-

Kenny se rascó la nuca y torció los ojos. Hubo un silencio entre los dos rubios, y Kenny miraba fijamente a Tweek.

-Y-Yo...- Tweek estaba completamente paralizado por la mirada de Kenny.

-Pero ¿acaso te habías preguntado lo que eres para él?

"Es cierto, ¿qué soy para Craig?"

-Tweek, yo pienso que si Craig no corresponde tus sentimientos o los hiriera sería el idiota más grande de todo este ancho mundo.

"¿Qué me está tratando de decir?"

-Te mereces alguien mejor que él...- Kenny hizo una pausa, se dio cuenta de que Tweek estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Tweek, ¿estás bi - pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase Tweek estaba abrazándolo.

Kenny se había sonrojado un poco al contacto del ojiverde y lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de consolarlo.

-Si necesitas ayuda con él tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

Tweek dejo de abrazarlo, vio su cara y le dio una sonrisa.

-D-De acuerdo...

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-


	3. Confusión

**;-; creo que este capiitulo me quedo un poco corto pero lo compensare con los siguiientes c:**

* * *

><p>Tweek se sonrojo un poco al pensarlo, suspiró y abrió la puerta de la cafetería. Sabía que ese iba a ser un día MUY largo.<p>

Kenny, por otra parte, se encontraba con sus amigos. Estaban él y Kyle sentados en los columpios, mientras que Cartman y Stan estaban parados platicando.

-Stan...- El rubio habló interrumpiendo a Cartman de platicar con el pelinegro.

-Maldita sea Kenny ¡Apenas se estaba poniendo buena la plática!

-¡Cállate culón!- Kyle defendió al rubio.

-¡No, tú cállate judío!

Y así empezó otra de sus épicas discusiones. Kenny aprovechó esto para llevarse a Stan a un lugar donde pudiesen platicar más tranquilamente.

-Hey, ¿Dónde están Kenny y Stan?- Kyle preguntó dando vueltas sobre sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos no estaban.

-¿Cómo quieres que sepa judío?- dijo el castaño cruzando los brazos.

-Stan... tengo una pregunta que hacerte- Kenny estaba muy serio a como normalmente es.

-Um... claro, puedes contarme lo que quieras.

-Sí... se trata de que...- El rubio pensó dos veces antes de decirle que era él- mi hermano me pidió ayuda por que él cree que esta enamorado de...- Kenny hizo una pequeña pausa- Dos personas... Y  
>cuando me pidió un consejo no supe que decirle y pensé que tu podías… Umm ¿ayudarme?<p>

-A-Ah... ¿Y qué te hace pensar que sé de ese tipo de cosas?- Stan trato de evitar la mirada de Kenny, sabía que era bastante obvio.

-Stan... Estoy siendo sincero... ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer cuando alguien se encuentra en este tipo de cosas?

-Umm...- Stan miro fijamente a Kenny, y sí, definitivamente estaba confundido- Pues... depende.

-¿De qué depende?

-De si ya sabe que le gusta a alguna de las dos.

-Oh, ya veo...

- Pero depende de quien de las dos lo hace sentir más distinto...

Kenny se quedó viendo a Stan por un rato. Su cara con un claro signo de interrogación. Stan suspiró.

-¿Mariposas y todo ese tipo de cursilerías?- Preguntó con la misma cara de confuso.

-No exactamente. Ósea sí que sienta mariposas en el estómago pero el de las cursilerías es más que quiera decírselas a ella.

-Ah...- Kenny apuntó a su barbilla- ¿entonces tiene que invitar a cada una a una cita y ver con cual de las dos se siente más cursi?

-Bueno, no iba a decir eso pero básicamente... creo que es una buena idea, supongo.

-¡Hey!- Kyle y Cartman dijeron al unísono.

-Chicos ¿ya terminaron de pelearse como recién casados?- Kenny preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa y Stan no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Cállate Kenny!- volvieron a gritar al unísono.

-Hey, tranquilos...- Stan hizo un ademán con las manos- ¿Qué paso?

-Ya casi termina el receso- Cartman empezó a hablar.

-Mejor vámonos al salón- Kyle tomó la palabra.

-Nah, creo que yo iré a la biblioteca o al gimnasio...- Kenny apuntó con sus pulgares al gimnasio.

-¿Faltarás a clases de nuevo?- Stan lo vio con desaprobatoria.

-Sí, al cabo es sólo ésta clase y ya nos vamos.

-Oh, bueno tienes razón...- Stan puso sus brazos atrás de su nuca y apoyo su cabeza en ellos- Kyle, creo que iré con Kenny al gimnasio ¿No nos quieren acompañar?

-Claro que no, la última clase es informática. Prefiero estar jugando Solitario toda la clase que estar con ustedes bola de Hippies- Cartman se fue caminando y entro a la escuela.

-¡Rayos! Yo tengo que terminar el trabajo de ayer...- Kyle chasqueó los dedos y se desanimó.

-Vaya, pensé que lo habías hecho- Stan vio un poco sorprendido al pelirrojo. Después de todo era el más inteligente, puntal y responsable del grupo.

-Resulta que no... Genial, tendré que ir con el culón- Kyle empezó a caminar- Bueno, supongo que nos veremos después

-Está bien... ¡adiós Kyle no olvides que te amo!- Kenny le sonrió y le sopló un beso.

-¡C-Cállate Kenny!- Kyle se sonrojó y le hizo una seña con el dedo para después volver a su camino.

Después de que sonara el timbre Stan y Kenny se dirigieron al gimnasio. El pelinegro tenía sus manos adentro de sus bolsillos y pateaba una roca.

Por un momento Stan juró que sentía celos de Kenny y algo más extraño era que en parte tenía celos por Kyle. Esperen ¿qué? ¿Sentir celos de Kyle? "No, definitivamente _esto _no me puede estar pasando ¿acaso estoy… confundido?" Stan _definitivamente _estaba confundido, y eso _definitivamente _no le gustaba.

-Oye… ¿Cómo haces eso?- Stan trató de evitar la mirada del rubio.

-¿uh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Al "adiós Kyle, no olvides que te amo" blah, blah, blah...- Stan frunció el ceño.

-¡Ah! ¡Ow, Stanley, estás celoso! No te preocupes, hay suficiente amor para todos- Kenny se abalanzó sobre Stan en un abrazo.

Stan se sonrojó y trato de empujar al rubio lejos de él, pero fue en vano. Kenny es más fuerte que Stan y se quedó aferrado a él hasta que abrió la puerta del gimnasio.

-¡K-Kenny eres un verdadero idiota!- Se escuchó el eco y ambos se quedaron callados.

Kenny soltó al pelinegro y puso sus manos en su boca como un megáfono.

-Eco, eco, eco...- Stan se quedó viendo a Kenny y tomó el puente de su nariz, quería reírse pero se contuvo.

-No me niegues que eso no te hizo reír...-El rubio tomo sus manos y ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras.

El rubio se dejo caer en un asiento de las gradas y Stan enseguida de él.

-Sabes, a veces pienso que ni Wendy ni Kyle me corresponden...-Stan se quedo viendo la nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Kenny se recostó en el regazo de Stan y lo vio.

-No lo sé... Si te has dado cuenta, Wendy y yo rompemos y andamos, pero ahora anda con el culón de Cartman y Kyle... bueno... ni siquiera tengo el valor de decirle...

-O... talvez el destino te quiere dar más caminos para andar.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, me refiero a que- Kenny empezó a dibujar pequeños círculos en la pierna del pelinegro- Wendy y Kyle son dos caminos que ya has recorrido miles de veces, pero que hay más personas... más caminos  
>por andar...<p>

-Me recuerda a esa canción que una vez mi hermana se la pasaba cantando cuando andaba de novia con un mexicano.

-Oh, sí- Kenny se volvió a sentar y rió-Dime si tu quisieras andar conmigo...

Ambos empezaron a cantar -Ohh, cuéntame si quisieras andar conmigo, ohh dime si tu quisieras andar conmigo...

- ¿Qué sigue?- pregunto el rubio, se empezaron a reír y se extendió por todo el gimnasio.

-Quien sabe, Kenny- Stan decía entre sus risas- Quien sabe...

Kenny vio cómo Stan se quedó viendo a la nada con una sonrisa. El rubio sentía que su corazón se aceleraba con él, era la misma extraña sensación que tenía cuando estaba con Tweek.

-Stan…- Kenny se acercó al rostro del pelinegro. Sus narices estaban casi pegadas. Kenny podía sentir la respiración agitada de Stan. Las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrojadas pero Stan aparto su rostro.

-K-Kenny yo… necesito… tiempo…- Stan evitó la mirada del rubio totalmente sonrojado y salió corriendo del gimnasio.

El rubio sólo observo cómo salió corriendo Stan. Las lágrimas amenazaban en salir de los ojos del pelinegro.

-¿Qué?- Kenny sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué fue lo que acababa de pasar?

Stan entró directo al baño y se sentó en uno de los retretes, tenía mucho que pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews c:<strong>


	4. Sueño

**xD matenme ;-; lo ultimo de este capitulo esta basado en esta canción: "Digital Love" de Daft Punk (es por si la quieren escuchar xD) y emm sin nada más que decir he aqui el capitulo :DD**

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Tweek estaba sentado enseguida de Craig en clase de computación y el pelinegro estaba dibujando en Paint. Tweek reía al ver los dibujos mediocres que Craig hacía. El primero era de la maestra de historia con cuernos y cola. Y el segundo que hizo fue a Cartman, lo único que dibujo fue un círculo rojo. Tweek soltó una risita al ver el dibujo. Craig sentía "mariposas" al escuchar la risa del rubio, era una sensación bastante agradable…<p>

Y dejó de reír cuando alguien tocó la puerta e interrumpió la "clase".

-¿Porqué llegaron tarde muchachos?

-Umm... Por que Kyle se detuvo al baño...

-Bien, bien, bien pasen a sus lugares...

Kyle y Cartman entraron al salón y se sentaron en lugares separados.

-Los estudiantes que aún no hayan terminado su proyecto deberán quedarse en el laboratorio. Los demás pueden salir, pero apaguen las computadoras antes de salir- El profesor cerró su laptop, tomó una maleta y salió del salón.

-Hey, Tweekers. ¿Nos vamos juntos a tu casa?

Tweek empezó a temblar mientras que su cara se teñía levemente de rojo.

-¿Q-Quieres acompañarme?

-Umm… claro- Craig contestó un poco confuso. "Tengo que tratar de sacarlo de mi sistema… ¿pero cómo le digo?... Ahora entiendo cuando Tweekers grita que es demasiada presión…" Craig estaba metido en sus "confusos" pensamientos hasta que Tweek lo sacó de ellos.

-¿Craig?- Tweek ya estaba parado con su cuaderno en mano.

-Oh, claro- Craig asintió levantándose de su silla y siguiendo al rubio por el pasillo.

Ambos caminaron hasta el salón de clases para tomar sus mochilas y después al casillero de Tweek. Craig se acomodó enseguida del locker del rubio, tomó aire y trató de hablar.

-Umm… Tweekers tengo…-"Vamos Tucker…"- tengo algo que decirte- Tweek volteó cuando el pelinegro pronuncio su sobrenombre.

Volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos esmeraldas. Craig sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda. "¿Qué rayos me está pasando? No tiene nada de malo sentirme así… pero es mi mejor amigo… y no soy un marica… ¿entonces qué rayos le voy a decir?"

-¿Qué p-pasa Craig?- Por un momento el pelinegro pudo ver un brillo en los ojos de Tweek e hizo que se sonrojara por un momento. Su tono estaba lleno de dulzura…

-¿Acaso… t-tenemos tarea para el fin de semana?- "¡POR DIOS QUE MARICÓN SOY!" Craig gritó para sus adentros.

-Ah, sí…- Tweek metió sus libros en la mochila y trató de levantarla pero estaba muy pesada. "Siento que esto es demasiado cliché pero…"

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Craig tomó la mochila de Tweek para ayudarle- Tweekers… ¿Alguna vez te… has sentido... e-enamorado?- La pregunta tomó a Tweek descuidado pues volteó a ver a Craig como platos.

-¡GAH! ¿A-A qué te refieres?- Craig trató de hacer la pregunta menos obvia.

-Pues… tú sabes… ¿no hay alguna chica linda?- Craig le dio un leve codazo y le dio una sonrisa.

Tweek rió nerviosamente. "Oh dios, piensa que me gusta una chica… ¿q-qué hago?"

-Umm… no hay n-ninguna en especial… s-supongo…- Craig suspiró con alivio y le pasó un brazo por encima.

-¿Enserio?- Craig no se quitaba esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

-S-Sí- Tweek y Craig ya estaban saliendo de la escuela y vieron a Kenny salir del gimnasio.

-Hey, ¿ese es Kenny?

-¿Dónde?

Tweek apuntó a la izquierda, efectivamente iba Kenny saliendo y dirigiéndose a ellos.

-¡McCormick!- Craig gritó.

Kenny levantó la cabeza desde lo lejos alzó un brazo y fingió una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ellos. "Oh genial, como si no fuera suficiente Tucker está con Tweek…" El rubio pensaba mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban en salir de sus ojos.

-Hey, chicos…- Kenny trató de tragar el nudo de nuevo sin éxito.

-Kenny… ¿t-te encuentras bien?- El tono de Tweek era de preocupación, Craig caminó un poco más rápido, no quería que estuviese muy pegado al otro rubio. "¿Qué coño me está pasando?" Craig se repetía una y otra vez… ¿Por qué no quería que Tweekers estuviese muy cerca de Kenny? ¿Celos?

-S-sí, no te preocupes… es que… acabo de bostezar- Kenny volvió a tallar sus ojos. Entonces Kenny vio a Kyle y Cartman salir juntos- Esto… muchachos, siento dejarlos solos pero…- Kenny empezó a trotar hasta donde estaba su grupito- ¡Mañana nos vemos!

-S-sí, hasta mañana…-Tweek dijo por lo bajo. ¡Craig Tucker estaba sintiendo CELOS!- Um… Craig…

-¿Sí Tweekers?- "No puedo dejar de sonreír…"

-¿A-acaso tú… estás enamorado? ¡GAH!- Tweek se sonrojo y empezó a temblar muy violentamente- ¡NO! ¿SABES Q-QUÉ? MEJOR NGH OLVÍDALO, F-FUE MUY ESTÚPIDO DE MI P-PARTE P-PREGUNTARTE Y-Y- Craig puso una mano en la boca de Tweek.

-Tranquilo… yo no… sé si estoy enamorado…- Craig retiró lentamente su mano y se detuvo- Oh, mira. Ya llegamos a tu casa.

-¿Huh?- Tweek levantó la mirada y asintió frenéticamente- ¡S-Sí!

-¿Quieres que la cargue hasta la puerta o te la doy?- Craig dejó caer la mochila de Tweek al suelo.

-Ngh, como q-quieras…

-Oh bueno, ya que tanto insistes la cargaré…- Craig volvió a tomar la mochila y ambos empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta. La madre de Tweek abrió la puerta- Oh, buenas tardes señora Tweak.

-Buenas tardes Craig- La señora Tweak volvió para ver a Tweek- Hola cariño, ¿cómo les fue en la escuela?

-¡GAH!- Tweek respondió.

-Maravilloso. ¿Craig quieres pasar?

-Ah, Umm… creo que hoy paso, tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con Clyde para un proyecto y… se me hace un poco tarde- Craig rascó su nuca nerviosamente.

-Oh, está bien. Cuídate Craig…- La señora Tweak despidió a Craig.

-Gracias, cuídense ambos- Craig dio media vuelta y empezó a correr.

-Vaya… que agradable es ese chico ¿verdad, Tweek?- La señora Tweak puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo mientras que ambos veían al pelinegro correr.

-Ngh…- Fue lo único que pudo responder y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ME ESTÁ PASANDO?- Craig se dejó caer en la banca del lago Stark mientras se quitaba el chulo azul y se revolvía el cabello. "¿Qué le paso al Craig Tucker que le valía madres cualquier persona que no era él? ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?"

-¿Craig?- La voz infantil de Butters sacó a Craig de sus pensamientos.

-¿Butters?

-¿Pasa algo Craig?

-Es sólo que...-Se dio una palmada en la frente- ¡Estaba apunto de decirle que él me gusta pero como soy todo una idiota no...! No pude...- El pelinegro bajó la mirada.

-Craig... Tranquilo...- Butters se sentó enseguida de él- Tú enserio sientes algo por él... ¿Cierto?

-S-Sí... pero es que... todo es demasiado confuso... ¡es mi mejor amigo!

-Sabes, la vida en sí es muy confusa... Lo que necesitas es estar tranquilo, respirar y ordenar tus ideas. Si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa y me cuentas todo.

Craig dio un suspiró muy hondo y sacó un cigarrillo de su mochila.

-¿Tienes fuego? Bah, qué preguntas te hago...- El moreno volvió a meter el cigarro en la mochila.

-¿Desde cuándo se volvieron mejores amigos?

-Uh ¡ya ni me acuerdo! Sé que es algo tonto el no saber cuándo tu mejor amigo se volvió tu mejor amigo pero... la verdad es que yo no le dí mucha importancia en ese tiempo a ese tipo de cosas...

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-No sé... Tú eres el que me va a ayudar ¿no?

-¿Y desde cuándo te empezó a gustar Tweek?

-Creo que... desde hace un par de noches... soñé con su sonrisa y su risa, con sus ojos esmeraldas y su  
>cabello dorado... jamás me había dado cuenta de lo lindo que se ve cuando no tiembla tanto...<p>

-Oh dios, Craig Tucker, ¡estás MÁS enamorado de lo que pensé! Tenemos que trabajar más en el plan de mañana.

-¡Pues tú dime!- Dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-Mira, ¿Aún tienes la idea de concursar en la montaña rusa?

-Pues... tengo que conseguir el dinero... me hace falta...

-Bien ¿a qué horas empieza?

-Alrededor de las 7:30... No estoy muy seguro...

-Oh, mira llévalo a caminar por los juegos, súbase a alguno, en fin ¡traten de divertirse! Y también pueden- El celular de Butters hizo que interrumpiera la plática.

-¿Tu mamá te está hablando? Si apenas son las 5- Craig bromeó.

-N-No... Es Kenny...- Butters contestó la llamada- ¿Aló?... ¡Kenny!  
>¿Qué pasa?... Ajá... Oh... Entiendo... Umm... Sí, iré contigo... No te preocupes... hablamos en tu casa ¿Sí?... Ajá... Ok, adiós.<p>

-¿Qué paso?

-Es Kenny, al parecer necesita alguien con él... se siente mal...

-Ah, está bien... si quieres puedes irte, de todas formas mi casa  
>está a pocas cuadras de aquí...<p>

-Oh, de acuerdo; mañana nos vemos ¡Adiós Craig!- Butters se despidió muy alegremente y empezó a correr a la casa de Kenny.

El pelinegro caminó y ya estaba parado enfrente de su casa.

"Tweekers… ¿cómo es que me pasó todo esto?" Craig soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta de su casa.

-¡GAH! ¿Q-qué m-me esta p-pasando?- Tweek estaba encerrado en el baño de su cuarto. Su cara estaba completamente roja mientras recordaba el sueño anterior.

_Flashback_

-M-Mamá iré a dormir un rato y Ngh me meteré a bañar…

-Claro cariño, ¿quieres una taza de café después?

-¡GAH! Quiero decir…. C-claro.

Tweek subió las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto. Tiró la mochila en una esquina y se dejó caer en su cama. En realidad ese día había desordenado sus pensamientos más de lo que ya estaban.

-Craig…- El rubio empezó a cerrar sus ojos mientras que caía en brazos de Morfeo.

Tweek estaba un poco desorientado. No sabía dónde se encontraba hasta que vio que el clásico gorro azul destacar entre una nube de humo… ¿rosa? Craig volteó como si se hubiese percatado de la presencia del otro chico.

-¿Tweekers?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tweek amaba ver a Craig sonreír y más si le estaba sonriendo a él.

-¿Craig?- Tweek contestó con la misma sonrisa. No se sentía como usualmente lo hacía, ahora sentía que casi podía flotar, además ya no tenía ni miedo, ni vergüenza o se sentía tembloroso. De alguna forma se sentía muy feliz.

Tweek empezó a acercarse más y más con Craig mientras se empezaba a escuchar una música muy agradable para bailar. Craig estiró su mano para que Tweek pudiese tomarla. Pronto se empezaron a dar cuenta que no era un lugar aleatorio si no que era la casa de Token. Y se apreciaba que todos los chicos estaban pasando un buen rato.

Esa era la clase de sensación que ambos esperaron por mucho tiempo. Craig se acercaba más al cuerpo del rubio y mientras bailaban el ritmo de la música se volvía más fuerte. "No hay nada malo con este pequeño descanso" Pensó mientras sus caras estaban a centímetros de distancia.

-Bailaremos toda la noche…- Craig se acercó al oído de Tweek mientras que ponía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tweek.

-¿Te sientes bien con esto?- Tweek preguntó mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

-¿Acaso esto contesta a tu pregunta?- Craig se acercó más a su rostro. Las mejillas de ambos estaban completamente rojas hasta que repentinamente la alarma de su celular empezó a sonar.

Tweek estaba completamente rojo, su respiración era agitada.

"¿Craig?" Tweek se sentó en su cama y empezó a tallar sus ojos frenéticamente. "Fue sólo un sueño…un sueño…"

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews? ;u;<strong>  
><em>


	5. Hermanos

**N/A:****En**** este**** capítulo ****puede ****que**** Craig**** sea**** un ****poco ****OOC ****(creo)**** por****que**** anda ****de ****emo****cional**** xD**** pero**** bueno... ****sin**** nada ****más**** que**** decir**** ¡A**** LEER!**

* * *

><p>-¿Craig...?- Una niña con coletas pelirrojas estaba asomando su cabeza por la puerta de su hermano mayor. El olor a cigarro inundaba la habitación. Rubí se tapó la nariz por que el olor inundó su cavidad nasal.<p>

Craig volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con la niña y aventó por la ventana el cigarrillo que antes posaba en sus labios.

-¿Rubí? ¿Qué horas son estás para andar despierta?- Reprochó a su hermanita.

-¡Apenas son las ocho y media!- dijo con algo de fastidio mientras le entrecerraba los ojos.

-Ya es bastante tarde para una señorita, además mañana tienes clases- Dijo Craig pensando que callaría a la menor.

-Mañana es sábado, genio- Le replicó enseñándole su dedo de en medio -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó- Tu habitación apesta a humo...- Rubí movió su mano como un abanico.

-¿No tienes algo más importante qué hacer o algo así?- Preguntó el pelinegro haciendo un gesto con la mano para que dejara la habitación.

-Tienes razón... estoy gastando mi valioso tiempo de juego contigo- La pelirroja estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta pero algo en su cabeza la detuvo y volteó otra vez a Craig- Pero le diré a mamá que estabas fumando.

-¡NO!-Gritó el pelinegro, apretó los puños y los dientes mientras que apartaba la mirada- ¿Pero qué coño quieres?- preguntó fastidiado.

-Hm... No sé...- "Entre paréntesis: No te pienso decir ni un carajo..." Rubí se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ante el pensamiento y empezó a mover uno de sus pies en pequeños círculos. Y fue cuando recordó...

-FLASHBACK-

"...Mañana saldré temprano de la casa." Dijo Craig mientras que la familia Tucker cenaba tranquilamente.

-¿Disculpa?-Preguntó enojada su madre, al parecer ya le estaba afectando la menopausia...- ¿Y se puede saber a dónde?

-¡Va con su novio!- Exclamó feliz la pequeña pelirroja.

-¿¡Pero qué coñ-?-Le siguió su padre.

-¡Claro que no!- Craig volteó a ver a su hermana- ¡Jódete Rubí!- Le enseñó su dedo de en medio. Su cara estaba roja por aquel comentario, quien sabe si por vergüenza o por enojo- ¡Iré a empezar el proyecto con Clyde!

-¿¡Pero qué fue todo eso de "NOVIO"?- Exigió su madre. Los cubiertos de todos los Tucker ahora estaban regados por toda la mesa. A Rubí le parecía una escena muy cómica.

-¡Rubí está mal de la cabeza mamá! ¡Ya sabes cómo es!- Craig se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada.

El padre de Craig tomó el puente de su nariz tratando de calmarse; algo que le recordó muy vagamente a Stan cuando alguien metía la pata. Después de calmarse volvió a ver al pelinegro.

-Bien, bien... ¿Pero después irás a algún lado o qué?

-Pues... Ahora que lo mencionas...- Craig volvió para ver cara a cara a su padre-Llegaré por ahí de las 11 o 12 de la noche... mañana habrá una feria y-

-Bla, Bla, Bla, está bien- Le arrebató la palabra su padre- Mientras involucres mi dinero me parece excelente la idea- Esto último  
>lo dijo más para sí mismo.<p>

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Ah...- Rubí dijo sonriente- ¡Llévame mañana contigo a la feria!

-¿¡Qué?- Preguntó Craig ¡ella no podía arruinar la oportunidad de SU VIDA!- ¡Oh no, no, NO!- Exclamó.

-¿Ah, no?- Enarcó una ceja mientras sacaba la cabeza del cuarto- ¡MAMÁ CRAIG ESTABA FU—!- Pero fue detenida por la mano del mayor.

-Dios, está bien ¡Está bien, te llevaré!- Dijo con extremo fastidio- Pero no le digas nada de esto a mamá- La pequeña asintió frenéticamente y Craig la dejó irse.

Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama. Puso el gorro en la mesa de noche y talló sus ojos. Ese día lo había hecho polvo (mentalmente, claro) y para relajarse un poco había prendido un  
>cigarro (y fue cuando Rubí se digno en aparecer). Necesitaba alejarse de todo por un BUEN rato.<p>

El pelinegro se apoyo en su lado izquierdo para poder observar una foto que yacía en su mesa. Dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro al recordar cuando fue tomada la fotografía. Se podía observar a un Tweek y un Craig muchísimo más jóvenes y felices. Craig  
>tenía su brazo izquierdo apoyado sobre los hombros de Tweek.<p>

-Tan adorable como Stripes...- Craig balbuceó cerrando los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos y los abrió de golpe- ¡Aún no he alimentado a Stripes!

Craig se levantó de su cama y fue a la cocina para tomar del refrigerador un pedazo de lechuga que había sido cortada recientemente. Asomó su cabeza a la sala para ver la jaula donde yacía el pequeño cobayo. Tomó la lechuga, caminó hasta la jaula y se la depositó a Stripes. Craig se sentó en el suelo para contemplar cómo su mascota comía tranquilamente.

-Vaya, tú no tienes que preocuparte de nada, sólo comes y duermes. No tienes por qué preocuparte por la escuela, ni por problemas ajenos ni... nada- Craig le platicaba con un leve semblante triste a la bolita blanca.

-¡Craig! ¡Deja de hablar solo y vete a dormir!- El padre de Craig gritó desde el descanso de las escaleras. Craig se limitó a tirarle dedo y su padre le responde de la misma forma. Al parecer el  
>sentimiento era mutuo.<p>

-Sí, ya voy para arriba...- Craig dejó de hacerle la seña y cerró la puertita de la jaula. En realidad Craig no tenía sueño así que irse a "dormir" no lo ayudaría en nada, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Encerrarse en su cuarto y pensar. Eso era todo.

-¿Porqué él?- Craig se repetía una y otra vez. Había encendido otro cigarrillo y abierto la ventana nuevamente. Era cierto que hacía frío pero al pelinegro no le importaba mucho en ese instante Craig se encontraba recargado en el marco de la ventana mirando el vacío.

"De todas las personas que conozco ¿porqué él? Digo, pudo haber sido una chica y no ÉL. Mi... Mejor amigo. El paranoico, nervioso, adicto a la cafeína, camisa mal abotonada, cabello rubio… ojos esmeraldas, y ese aroma tan... ESPERA. Se supone que es MI AMIGO, no mi... ¡ARGH!" Craig sentía cómo su estómago se hacía un gran nudo. "Bah, estoy exagerando... él no tiene que andar pensando en esos problemas. Y si estuviera enamorado, estaría de alguien que no sea... bueno... yo..."

Craig se dio cuenta que su cigarro estaba apagado. Genial. Y eso que apenas le había dado dos bocanadas... Talvez era porque mientras él pensaba TODO ESO sólo tenía el cigarro inerte en su mano.

"Como odio mi vida." Craig aventó el filtro del cigarro por la ventana y la cerró. "Tengo que decirle a Rubí cómo va a estar todo lo de mañana..." Caminó fuera de su cuarto y tocó la puerta de su hermana.

-¡Ya estoy durmiendo!

-Rubí, soy yo- Craig dijo con aburrimiento- Tenemos que hablar sobre lo de mañana.

-Ah, pasa Craig.

-Rubí, mañana es un día muy- Craig se quedó algo sorprendido al ver que todavía a su edad estaba jugando a "La fiesta del Té" con un oso y una muñeca de trapo-...importante- dijo sin despegarse del lugar donde estaba.

-Yo sé que lo es- Dijo dejando de servirle el "té" a una taza, la tomó y se levantó de la pequeña mesa color rosa pastel- Pero quiero ir porque hace mucho que no convivíamos así, me refiero como hermanos... ¿Gustas un poco?- Rubí le extendió la taza.

Craig miró a su hermana por unos segundos a los ojos, desconfiando de su "inocencia", pero después acepto la pequeña taza. Craig le probó el líquido rojo y detectó algo de alcohol en la bebida pero ¿acaso él no quería dejar la tensión a un lado?

-¿De qué es el té?- preguntó dándole otro sorbo y caminando más adentro de la habitación.

-No es té, es ponche- Contestó mientras veía cómo su hermano se terminaba muy rápidamente su taza.

-Oye, hasta eso que te salió...- Craig vio la taza vacía en sus manos- muy bueno...- Quitó al oso que estaba sentado en una de las sillas para reemplazarlo con él- ¿Me darías un poco más?

-Claro, pero recuerda guardar un poco para los demás invitados...- Rubí tomó la tetera y le sirvió más ponche al pelinegro.

_2__horas__y__1__litro__y__medio__de__ "__ponche__" __después..._

-P-Pero la verdad es que...- Craig ahora estaba sentado en el piso con lágrimas en los ojos y su hermana estaba hincada detrás de él haciéndole unas colitas con unos listones- N-No sé cómo decirle...

-Oh, Craig... pienso que si él de verdad te quiere…-Hizo una pequeña pausa para encontrar las palabras correctas- entonces no importará la manera en que se lo digas.

-P-Pero es que no sé si él me quiera a mí- El pelinegro agachó la cabeza y secó las lágrimas que cruzaban por su rostro con su antebrazo. Rubí se sintió algo mal por ver a su hermano en un estado tan deplorable, tomó un espejo morado de madera que estaba tirado en la  
>alfombra rosa y reflejó a Craig en él.<p>

-Craig, ¿Quién fue el que alguna vez me dijo: "Pero si no lo intentas jamás sabrás" cuando le pedí permiso a papá para quedarme viendo la tele hasta tarde?- La pelirroja terminó de ajustarle el último listón azul.

Craig rió al recordar esa vez; Rubí estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y Craig lo menos que pudo hacer era compartirle algo de su "sabiduría".

-Mira, qué lindo te ves...

Craig levantó la cabeza la cabeza, y sonrió ante el reflejo. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, pero en realidad a él no le importaba, de cierta forma el cabello alborotado le recordó a Tweek.

-Que... que maravilloso trabajo hiciste con mi cabello- Craig tomó el espejo en su mano y empezó a verse todo el cabello. Rubí soltó una risita inocente.

-Sabes., por haberte comportado tan bien conmigo puedes ir mañana solo a la feria... y puedes irte a tu cuarto, doce en punto, cenicienta.

Craig se levantó y olvido quitarse los listones del cabello, andaba algo somnoliento.

-Bien, entonces es hora de irme- El pelinegro caminó tambaleándose un poco gracias a el alcohol ingerido- A propósito Rubí...

-¿Sí?-La pelirroja estaba ya bajo las sábanas y vio que su hermano se detuvo justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Gracias...- Craig dejó la habitación y la pelirroja sólo sonrió para después caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews plz C:<strong>


	6. A punto de llegar

**Espero que les siga gustando n_n**

* * *

><p>Tweek Tweak se encontraba durmiendo en su cama muy tranquilamente (lo cuál fue extraño pero esta vez fue distinta: ahora se relajó pensando en Craig) pero cuando unos rayos de sol atravesaron su cortina abrió poco a poco sus ojos.<p>

-¡GAH! ¡Hoy es el día!- Tweek abrió los ojos de golpe al acordarse se cubrió la cabeza bajo las sábanas- E-Es mucha presión…- De repente tocaron la puerta de su cuarto.

-Cariño ¿Estás bien?- La señora Tweak preguntó del otro lado de la puerta. Al parecer escuchó al pobre Tweek gritar.

-¡Sí! ¡Es sólo que... Um... recordé que tengo cita con el médico!

-Entonces si todo está bien quisiera que bajaras para tomar el desayuno, ya son las diez y media.

"¿¡DIEZ Y MEDIA? ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido?" Pensó algo alarmado Tweek.

De un salto salió de su cama para alistarse.

"¡Oh por dios, hoy es el día en el que le diré lo que siento a Craig!" Pensaba mientras se abotonaba (mal) su camisa verde. "P-Pero... ¡¿Qué pasaría si durante la visita con el doctor algo muy grave sucede y no pudiese decirle? ¿¡Y si a la hora que le diga me diera un ataque cardiaco? ¿Qué pasaría si él no me... corresponde?"

-¡Mucha presión!- gritó ante el pensamiento mientras se jalaba un poco el cabello. Se puso unos jeans de mezclilla que estaban tirados en medio del cuarto, los primeros tenis y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

En la mesa había un plato hondo y una cuchara. Tweek estaba apunto de abrir la boca para preguntar en dónde estaba el cereal y la leche pero su madre tomó la palabra.

-En el refrigerador hay leche y en la alacena cereal. Disculpa que no te haya preparado algo pero es que andaba algo apurada alzando la casa. Ah, por cierto, a las once nos vamos con el médico.

-¡¿Tan rápido?- Tweek casi soltaba la leche de la impresión.

-Cariño, tú sabías perfectamente que tienes cita con el doctor. Además, te quedaste dormido.

"Cierto ¡P-Pero pudiste despertarme antes, carajo!" Tweek le gritó a su madre mentalmente.

Mientras que Tweek estaba en el consultorio del doctor, nuestro pelinegro sufría de resaca y encima de todo un dolor de cabeza que lo mataba más que nada.

-¿Qué... coño...?- Craig intentó sentarse en su cama pero se dejó caer de nuevo.-Mi cabeza...- Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y después se talló los ojos.

Alguien empezó a tocar la puerta del pelinegro. El sonido hacía que él se irritara más.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó sin moverse.

-Rubí- Contestó su hermana- ¿Puedo pasar?-Esto es extraño, usualmente ella no pedía permiso para entrar al cuarto de Craig pero tal vez ella dedujo el estado en el que él se encontraba ahora.

-Da igual- Puso un brazo en su cara. Toda la noche durmió como si estuviera muerto.

La pelirroja tenía una bandeja con un vaso que tenía jugo de naranja, una pastilla, y fruta.

-Deberías tomar esto. Leí en Internet que te ayudará a sentirte mejor. No puedes estar en estado tan más deplorable, hoy es tu gran noche ¿Eh, tigre?-Rubí enarcó una ceja y dejó la bandeja en la  
>mesita de noche.<p>

-Sí, sí... mi gran...- Craig se levantó de golpe al recordar que hoy iría a recoger a Tweek a su casa- ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué horas son?

-Son las cuatro- Rubí rodó los ojos- ¿A poco sí se te olvidó?

-¿¡Qué?- Craig "saltó" de la cama y buscó entre el montón de ropa que estaba en una esquina su celular.

-Vaya- Decía su hermana al ver el apuro del pelinegro- Hasta el dolor de cabeza se te quitó ¿cierto?

-Gracias Rubí, ahora si no te molesta tengo cosas qué hacer...- Dijo sin dejar de buscar el celular.

Rubí resopló y decidió dejarlo solo. Craig buscó hasta que por fin su mano tocó el plástico. "Dios, espero que Tweek no me haya llamado o mandado algún mensaje mientras estaba dormido..." pensó algo preocupado (preocupado por que Tweek podría imaginarse que si él no le contestaba es por que algo grave había pasado o cosas de ese tipo).

Craig suspiró aliviado al ver que no tenía nada y decidió beber el jugo de naranja y tomarse la aspirina para el dolor de cabeza y al poco tiempo que se tomó el medicamento y el jugo, su celular empezó a sonar.

-¿Quién será el marica que me está molestando?- Craig revisó el celular y el "marica" era Butters, así que atendió la llamada- ¿Butters?

-¡Craig! Gracias al cielo, necesitaba alguien con quién hablar...

-Por cierto ¿qué pasó con lo de Kenny?

-Ah... Kenneth...- Butters sonó algo triste al mencionar el nombre del rubio-¿Podría ir a tu casa? Te lo contaré en persona... ¿sí?

-Um... de acuerdo...- Craig hizo una pequeña pausa, volteó a ver su cuarto y se dio cuenta del desorden en el que estaba- Pero mi casa está hecha un desastre...

-Oh, entonces si quieres puedo contarte mientras vamos a casa de Tweek- Sí, Butters sabía que Craig iba a recoger a Tweek.

-Está bien- dijo con su tono monótono.

-Nos vemos en cinco minutos, adiós Craig.

-Como digas, adiós- Craig finalizó la llamada, recogió los pantalones que estaban tirados y se los puso.

"Butters se escuchaba algo preocupado... me pregunto qué habrá pasado cuando él estaba con McCormick..." Craig se preguntaba.

Butters se apuró para llegar lo más rápido posible a la casa de los Tucker. Mientras Butters corría una lágrima recorrió su rostro por lo que había pasado con Kenny la noche anterior.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Butters había dejado solo a Craig y ahora se encontraba tocando la puerta de la casa de Kenny. Estaba algo nervioso por ver al otro rubio, realmente se escuchaba muy mal…

-¿Kenny, estás aquí?-Butters preguntó tímidamente.

-Pasa, la puerta esta abierta- Kenny gritó, desde el interior de la casa, sin ganas.

Butters entró, la casa estaba hecha un desastre: había botellas de alcohol vacías tiradas por toda la sala, una que otra revista pornográfica también desparramada, unos boxers encima del televisor, y un peculiar olor a lo que parecía marihuana.

-¿Kenny? ¿Dónde estás?- Butters vio a su alrededor. "Probablemente está en su cuarto..." Con este pensamiento se dirigió hasta las escaleras pero se detuvo al escuchar a Kenny.

-En la cocina- Volvió a decir sin ganas.

Butters se devolvió y se recargó en el marco de la pared para ver que el otro rubio se encontraba sentado en una silla y su cara estaba pegada a la tabla de la mesa. De alguna forma le recordó a esa vez que se drogaba con orina de gato.

-¿Estás bien?

Kenny sólo talló su cara contra la mesa. Kenny dejó salir un pequeño sollozo.

-¿Qué pasó?- Butters se preocupó un poco al verlo así.

-¡Una idiotez! ¡Eso fue lo que pasó!- Kenny sentía cómo se volvía a enojar con sí mismo- Me siento como el mayor imbécil que pudo haber existido...

Butters se sintió mal por su amigo y se sentó enseguida de él.

-Vamos, no pudo haber sido tan malo...-Butters acarició levemente la espalda de Kenny para reconfortarlo.

-¡Sí, sí lo es! ¡E-Estoy...!- Hizo una pausa para calmarse un poco- enamorado de dos personas...

-¿E-Enamorado de dos personas?- A Butters le pesó escuchar eso, después de todo él tenía sentimientos por Kenny desde siempre.

-Sí...-Susurró- Stan y Tweek...- Kenny quería hundir su cara más en la mesa.

-¿Y q-qué fue lo que hiciste?- Butters intentaba contener el llanto.

-Me le confesé a Stan...-El rubio menor se quedó paralizado al escuchar esas palabras- Pero él me llamó en la tarde y me dijo que no quería nada conmigo, que ignoráramos lo que paso y que todo saldría bien... Después de todo creo que ya se dio cuenta de que a Kyle también le gusta él.

-¿Y-Y Tweek...?

-No quiero ni intentarlo, estoy completamente seguro que él está enamorado de... Tucker- Kenny resopló al decir el apellido del pelinegro. El rubio mayor se sentó para voltear a ver a Butters y darle una sonrisa triste- Pero tú siempre vas a estar aquí para lo que necesite ¿cierto Butters...? (N/A: Algo así me pasó ;-;)

"No tienes idea de cuánto me pesa escuchar eso, Kenny" pensó, le devolvió misma sonrisa que Kenny le dio y asintió gentilmente. Kenny no se contuvo y abrazó a su amigo.

-K-Kenny... hay algo que- tragó saliva-he querido decirte...

-¿Qué pasa Butters?- Preguntó sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-P-Pero es un mal momento... mejor cuando te sientas mejor... hablamos otro día- Se separó lentamente de Kenny y se levantó de la mesa pero Kenny alcanzó a tomarlo del brazo antes de que pudiera salir de la cocina.

-Hablemos ahora, Kenny se talló un ojo- aprovecha que estás aquí- y le dio otra sonrisa triste.

-N-No, es que y-yo... hablamos después- Kenny dejó de agarrarlo y Butters sólo salió de la casa, dejando a Kenny algo confuso.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Por fin Butters llegó y tocó el timbre de la puerta, secándose con la manga de su suéter azul. Cuando terminó de secarse las lágrimas Rubí abrió la puerta.

-Oh, hola. Supongo que estas esperando a Craig. Te llamas Leopold ¿cierto?

-Sí…-Sonrió, sus ojos estaban algo rojos- ¿Y-Ya va a bajar?

-Sí, en un momento baja- Butters estaba a punto de darse la vuelta pero Rubí lo detuvo- ¿No quieres pasar?

-Oh, claro... Muchas gracias.- Esa fue la primera vez que Butters entró a la casa de los Tucker- Vaya, su casa es... muy bonita.

-Gracias, si quieres toma asiento.- Rubí hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole el sillón mientras que subía las escaleras.

Tardaron unos minutos pero al final Craig y Rubí bajaron.

-Hey, Butters. Vámonos ya, Tweek nos está esperando….- Craig tomó las llaves que estaban en uno de los abrigos de su papá.

-Bien, adiós Rubí. Cuídate mucho- Butters le sonrió dulcemente.

-Adiós y cuídense ustedes dos también- Rubí les sonrió de vuelta y agitó su mano.

Butters se volteó para ver a Craig pero él se había adelantado.

-¡Craig!- Butters corrió hasta el carro negro que estaba estacionado enfrente de la casa- ¡Espera!

-Disculpa es sólo que vamos tarde- Craig abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Butters entrara. Después Craig abrió su puerta y entró al carro.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes?- Butters frotó sus nudillos.

-Pues… iremos por Tweek y sus padres tienen que pensar que él va a hacer el proyecto con nosotros.- Encendió el carro.

-¿Qué? ¿T-Te refieres a que vamos a engañar a sus padres?

-Ajá- Craig arrancó con rumbo a la casa de los Tweak- Así que… cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó con McCormick.

Butters suspiró antes de contar lo que había ocurrido. Craig asentía en algunas partes y en las otras simplemente se quedaba callado.

-Pienso que debiste haberle dicho a Kenneth que tú sientes algo por él,- Habían llegado así que Craig apagó el motor- pero de cierta forma… no puedo creer que ese pervertido te guste.

Craig salió del carro mientras que Butters se quedó dentro esperando a que ambos vinieran.

* * *

><p><strong>:DD Reviews?<strong>


End file.
